


Это такое выражение

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable idiots in love, Bottom Steve, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content, vague smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я женился бы на тебе прямо сейчас».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это такое выражение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's An Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255934) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – голос Стива немного хриплый и напряженный, но такой же громкий каким был ночью. Он пытается отдышаться. - Я бы женился на тебе прямо сейчас.

  
Баки замирает на месте, одной рукой опираясь о кровать, а другой – удерживая руки Стива над его головой. Он моргает пару раз, повторяя эти слова в голове, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался.

  
Стив задыхается в шоке от самого себя. 

\- Я ничего не говорил. Забудь, это было глупо. 

\- Нет, – отвечает Баки, наконец. Он отпускает руки Стива и ставит свои локти по обе стороны от него, устраивая тело так, чтобы лежать сверху, накрывая его почти полностью. - Ты хочешь жениться на мне прямо сейчас? – спрашивает он, и слабая улыбка играет на губах.  


\- Я, ээм, я... – заикается Стив, глядя на Баки широко раскрытыми от удивления голубыми глазами, - Это такое выражение.   
Баки усмехается. 

\- Нет. Давай, выкладывай.

  
\- Я имею в виду, немного трудно мыслить ясно, когда ты… ну, знаешь… – бормочет Стив, кивая головой, жестом пытаясь описать ситуацию между своих ног.  
Баки целует его. 

\- То есть ты не имел это в виду? - шепчет он, пропуская светлые волосы друга сквозь пальцы. - Потому что… я хотел бы, знаешь. За тебя замуж.  
Стив заметно расслабляется. 

\- Ты бы хотел выйти за меня замуж?

\- Да, – кивает Баки. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива, и снова ухмыляется. - Стив Роджерс, я совершенно точно вышел бы за тебя замуж прямо сейчас.


End file.
